


Little Adoptaphale Stories  (formely "What did he just say?!")

by Staubengel



Series: Adoptaphale [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adopted Children, Established Relationship, Human AU, M/M, Married Couple, baby Aziraphale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staubengel/pseuds/Staubengel
Summary: Gabriel and Raphael experience the joys of parenthood, part II.





	1. What did he just say?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluethenstaub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluethenstaub/gifts).



> bluethenstaub suggested this and I couldn't resist writing it

“Gabriel! Come quick! Aziraphale just spoke his first word!”

There was a loud _thudding_ sound as Gabriel dropped the book he was just holding and rushed over to the nursery at something just above light speed.

Raphael was kneeling on the carpet with little Aziraphale sitting in front of him, shaking his plush gorilla in the air workmanlike.

“What?!” Gabriel asked incredulously. “What did he say?! Did he really talk?!”

“He did!” Raphael grinned widely, but with an expression that immediately made Gabriel suspicious. He frowned and studied Aziraphale critically.

“What did he say?” he asked again, a trifle doubtful now.

Raphael chuckled in deep amusement and turned to Aziraphale, bending forward a little so the baby would notice him.

“Aziraphale,” he addressed him sweetly. “Will you repeat the word for your daddy? Will you say it again for him? What did you just say to me, my precious little son and stars? Can you say it again for your daddy?”

Aziraphale stuck his lower lip out and gave his gorilla an extra hard shake. He seemed to thoroughly consider the request. The outcome appeared to be positive, as, finally, he loudly pronounced the word: “Fuck!”

Raphael burst into laughter.

Gabriel stared at his son in shock and utter disbelief.

“Did he just say –“

“He did!” Raphael clapped his hands once and leaned backwards, shaken by laughter. “This is the best thing ever! I am so proud of you, Zira! So proud!”

“... But _why!_ ” Gabriel exclaimed desperately. “Where did he even get that word from!”

Raphael now completely fell over on his back from laughter and pressed his hands on his chest.

“You!” he managed to call out between guffaws. “You curse like a sailor every time, he definitely got that from you, you world class father!”

“I do _not_ swear all the time!” Gabriel claimed angrily.

Aziraphale was still shaking his gorilla, not even paying them attention.

Raphael was gasping for air and rolling onto his side in blissful agony.

Gabriel stared at his son in painful guilt and total defeat.

“Isn't that a far too hard word for a baby to say...” he argued weakly as Aziraphale threw the gorilla at his legs.

Raphael wheezed something that sounded like “Apparently not” and clutched his hurting stomach.

Gabriel grimaced and crouched down to pick up the gorilla and hand it back to Aziraphale. His son examined it extensively, then took it back and threw it again.

Gabriel got it and gave it to him.

Raphael was slowly coming down from his laughing fit. “Still better than saying my name first instead of yours, isn't it?” he giggled.

Gabriel glared at him.

“Fuck!” said Aziraphale and cuddled his gorilla.

 

 


	2. The cow makes moo

“The cow makes...?”

Aziraphale looked suspiciously at the board Gabriel held in his lap. The plastic cow smiled at him, waiting to be pressed. Aziraphale pouted and grumbled a: “Moo...”

“That's right!” Gabriel beamed and pressed the happy cow. It _mooed_ at him excitedly.

Aziraphale looked disgusted.

“And the cat makes?”

Aziraphale grunted.

“Come on, how does the cat make?”

“Mow,” Aziraphale said unenthusiastically.

“Well done!” Gabriel smiled and stroked his son's soft hair. He pressed the cat and it _meowed_ in return. Aziraphale didn't seem to appreciate it much.

“And how does the dog make? What do you think?”

“Give him the ducks,” Raphael said as he passed the living room. “He cares for nothing but the ducks, believe me.”

Gabriel frowned and looked at the board in his lap. There was a cow, a cat, a dog, a pig, a horse, a sheep and, indeed, a duck. Gabriel didn't think it looked particularly interesting. But oh well, it was worth a try, wasn't it.

He followed his husband's advice and pressed the little plastic duck.

Aziraphale's eyes instantly lit up.

“NAKNAKNAK!” he screamed and threw his little arms so far up in the air that he would have fallen over if he hadn't sat leaning against the sofa with his back. “NAKNAKNAKNAKNAKNAKNAK!”

Gabriel stared at him bewildered, but then started to laugh delightedly. He pressed the button again and Aziraphale cheered loudly as the duck started quacking.

“NAKNAK!” he called and hopped up and down on his bottom. “NAKNAAAAK!”

“I guess our son likes ducks,” Gabriel stated as Raphael came into the room, looking at some envelopes. 

“I guess the entire neighbourhood knows that our son likes ducks,” Raphael said and sat down on the sofa, his legs on Aziraphale's left and right.

“When he's older, we'll teach him how to feed them and we'll spend endless hours of peace and quiet on the bench while he throws bread at those little feathered demons.”

“NAKNAK!” Aziraphale commented. 

Gabriel had to press the button at least a dozen more times that day.

 


End file.
